Conventionally, when a medical connector as described above is used, the part of the male connector connection section which is required to be disinfected, such as the surface of the top face wall, the inner peripheral face of the opening of the tap face wall, and the surface of the valve body, is wiped with an alcohol swab prior to use. However, when the wiping is performed in such a manner, disinfection may be insufficient due to a difference in skill.
There are known disinfection caps used in such wiping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,501 B2 describes a disinfection cap which is provided with an impregnation section impregnated with an antiseptic solution on the rear face of a cap main body. However, in such a disinfection cap, it is necessary to press the cap main body against a male connector connection section of a medical connector and then rotate the cap main body to perform wiping, while still maintaining such a pressed state. Thus, also in this case, disinfection may be insufficient due to a difference in skill.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,627 B2 describes a disinfection cap which is provided with an impregnation section impregnated with an antiseptic solution on the rear face of a cap main body and a cap side inner thread section screwed with a medical connector side external thread section on a peripheral wall inner peripheral face of the cap main body. In such a disinfection cap, since the impregnation section impregnated with an antiseptic solution is pressed against a male connector connection section of a medical connector by attaching the cap main body to the medical connector, stable disinfection can be performed to some extent. However, it is difficult to sufficiently wipe off various germs and dirt.